Twilight: My Version
by shelbyrose012
Summary: this is about a diferent vampire with her own battles.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first story so please give me reviews**

**This is my own vision of twilight. Some characters are based on real people but some are fake. Enjoy.**

Friday morning was slow as usual. I got up from the couch get dressed even though I wished that I could sleep in like a normal person but of course I wasn't normal. I was a monster. My best friend must have heard this because the next thing I heard was "You're not a monster and you know that" We both shared the same secret and had the same gift of reading minds.

When I was finished talking to her I started to get ready. As I brushed through my long brown hair I noticed that my eyes had changed from a deep chocolate brown to back. I knew that I would have to hunt soon.

When I was finally finished I climbed into my Chevy Silverado to drive to school. As soon as I got there I saw my friend Tonya. Her usual dirty blonde hair had been streaked with dark lavender. It looked good but others seemed to think the opposite. As I walked toward the school my best friend Halie showed her eyes were a deeper black than mine and I knew that today would be harder for her.

1st, 2nd , and 3rd hour went by very slowly but I was happy when it lunch. As Halie and I walked to the lunchroom all of the guys eyes were on Halie and her perfect bleach blonde hair and usually her blue eyes. All I could hear was" She's so hot, I wonder if she likes me?"

Then one voice jumped out of my mind.

"does anyone see beyond the looks?"

Right away I knew who it was, …Derek. And he was right beyond her beauty she was annoying. I had liked Derek for a long time and to me he was perfection. Though he was quiet and shy he was nice.

When we finally arrived I sat in my usual seat which had a perfect view. As soon as I sat down I was lost at his table just starring. There had been this buzzing in the back of my mind which I finally realized was Halie.

"Annie are you listening?! Do you want to hunt this weekend? My eyes are black and I'm about to bite Tonya !!!", she said panicked.

"Yeah sure my eyes are black." I said more calmly.

Tonya was our closest friend that knew our secret but couldn't tell what we were talking about. It was a good thing that she didn't hear Halie's statement. After lunch all of our classes went really fast which was quite odd. As I drove home I picked up an odd scent leading down Tonya's road. I followed it not knowing what would come.


	2. Hunting

As I turned down the road I started to smell blood but it wasn't Tonya's. I wasn't sure who's it was but I knew there was trouble. I got out my phone and tried to call Halie to make sure it wasn't her hurting someone.

" Halie where are you at? Hello You there?", I said frantically.

" Yeah why are you freaking out?", she replied.

" I'm by Tonya's house I can smell blood and I might need help I can tell that it is a vampire causing trouble it doesn't sound good. OMG I smell a werewolf GET OVER HERE NOW!!"

" Ok I'm coming." she said.

With that I hung up the phone as I turned into the driveway were I smelled the blood. There was a flash by my window and the stench of werewolf was gone but then there was a sent I did know, it was one of my closest friends here name was Sherry. How did she get here? Why? Was she? No it wasn't possible, or was it?

At that moment Halie jumped in the truck.

" Hey did you know Sherry was here? I was just talking to her. So what is the problem?" , she asked calmly.

" I smelled blood but now its gone. That's weird it usually stays like that. I also smelled a werewolf as Sherry passed but know I don't know why it went away as she passed. It was really weird .

" Could she?" Halie asked.

" I'm not sure. She has started to smell lately but I never thought that she could be we would have smelled it a long time ago. I think." I said.

" Well, I'm not sure either now can we go hunting before I attack something?" Halie said aggressively.

As we drove home I thought about what had just happened. Wouldn't she have told us? But then again we are keeping our secret from her. If we did tell her our secret then she would most likely try to kill us. Halie would most likely try to kill her also so maybe it was best that she didn't know about us.

"You don't realize that I can hear you do you?" Halie said sounding annoyed.

" Oh yeah. I forgot", I said.

" How the Bloody Hell could you forget? We always talk in our heads and you know that!", She said very cranky like.

" Bloody hell?" I asked very confused.

" Sorry. When I spent the night at Tonya's house I was forced to watch every Harry Potter Movie in the world. I FIVE DIFFERENT LANGUAGES!" she screamed.

" Ok calm down. Were almost there." I told her.

We drove about another 15 minutes before pulling off of the main road onto a little dirt road where we were going to meet some friends to go hunt.

" Oh my god. How much longer. Edward and Alice will be wondering were we are." Halie said impatiently.

"There's the cabin now. So shut up!" I said getting fed up with all of her whining.

We pulled up the long driveway to the fairly large cabin that Carlisle, Esme, and both mine and Halie's parents had pitched in and bought us so we have a place to stay while hunting.

"Annie! Halie! We haven't seen each other in like three weeks! What's up?" Alice said a little over excitedly.

" Were good. Everything is the same. Halie being drooled over. Me being drooled over by some guys but so far Derek has ignored me." I said.

" Hi Edward." Halie said very flirty.

We all knew that she had liked him for a long time, but he had never showed an interest in her. Right now he was thinking about a girl named Bella. She was quite pretty but still not anything close to Halie. She had always been the annoying get on your nerves type.

" Hey Annie? Would you mind GETTING OUT OF MY HEAD!" Edward said like he was very alarmed.

" Right. Sorry. So who's Bella?" I asked.

" A girl at school." he said quietly.

" Oh well she's really pretty." I said knowing Halie had heard that.

" Come on you guys! Stop flirting and hurry up!" Alice said half laughing.

" WERE NOT FLIRTING!!" both Edward and I said at the exact same time.

We went and hunted for a few days then decided that it was time to go home.

HEY PEEPS PLZ REVIEW MY STORIES . I WILL ONLY WRITE MORE IF YOU REVIEW!!

Luv ya all,

Reducto13


End file.
